Never Surrender
by Theronmancer
Summary: Shepard and his squad are trapped, under heavy fire. They have to survive long enough for help to arrive.. But against these odds.. Can they do it?


The enemies had them outnumbered, outgunned and we're closing in. He knew though that surrender was NOT a option. It never was a option in his books.

A explosion rings out to his left and he notices James jump over cover and duck's behind it quickly, avoiding the rocket that shot right over his head and into the air.

"That was close! What's the plan Loco?"

He stood up out of cover, emptied a thermal clip into a group of enemies and ducks down ehind the cover to just avoid the multiple rocket and biotic attacks that came right at him.

"Stay put and blasts those bastards to hell!"

After he released a biotic shockwave he realized he didn't check on Kaidan, not that it was necessary really.

As he looked over his he sees Kaidan deal with a group of enemies faster then what he could, using his biotics to throw or lift them up as he unloaded on them with his assault rifle

"You alright Kaidan?"

"What does it look like Shepard?"

He snorted at the remark, before turning his attention back to the soldiers that had fallen back and regrouped at the other end of the street.

He rests his head against the cover as the sweat drips off onto the ground and he notices a small wound on his shoulder.

"Jesus Shepard, your always getting hurt. Let me see"

His attention was so focused on just staying awake he didn't notice James or Kaidan approach at all.

"Eh? Oh.. okay"

He mutters as he shifts his shoulder so Kaidan can examine the wound, as he does he notices the look in Kaidans eyes and he felt his eyes roll as he broke the grip the man had on his arm.

"I'm fine Kaidan, you don't have to look so worried all the time."

"I'm always gonna look worried about you, I can't let anything else happen to you after that incident with the Leviathan can I?"

He shook his head slowly at the worry the man always shown, especially on the battlefield right now.

"Don't worry, nothing that bad will happen again"

Kaidans body language told him he didn't believe it, but it quickly changed as he dropped to and rolled as a hail of bullets flew over them

"Here we go again"

They for there previous positions, there guns blazing, biotic and omni tools blazing away but still it wasn't enough, not enough to defeat the force that yet again had fallen back down the street into makeshift cover

"They know there they had us on the ropes this time, what did they stop?"

Shepard didn't say anything as his legs gave out from under him and he grips the cover, holding himself up till he lowers himself back to the ground slowly.

"Shepard?"

He could barely see out the visors on his helmet as he was sweating so badly, when he tried to move his head he found himself struggling to even do that yet alone speak.

"Maybe take the helmet off him, he seems to be a mess"

"We aren't much better James"

"No, but at least we're getting the fresh air, he isn't"

He could hear the scrunch of boos moving around and the clicks of armor as someone bent down beside him and took off the helmet he was wearing.

The moment the helmet was off he felt a rush of cold air which dried some of the sweat and he rubbed his eyes, looking around in a bit of confusion until they fell onto Kaidan where they stayed glued there as he smiled lazily at him.

"Nice.. outfit"

"Shepard! This isn't the time for thissss"

Shepard smile only grew until he used a bit of his biotic to pull Kaidan off balance and he fell right on top of him.

"Well, what do we have here?"

The look of annoyance in Kaidans eyes is enough to send Shepard into a laughing fit, which only caused Kaidan to look more annoyed.

The more annoyed Kaidan looked the more Shepard would laugh until he was starting to sound like a seal and he was resting his head against the cover, his body shaking from all the laughter he was doing.

"Uh.. do you guys want me to go or something? I'm standing right here"

Shepard turns his gaze towards James, a smile still on his face and his eyes full of amusement, which caused James to shift from foot to foot until he muttered something about checking on there little friends.

"Why''d you scare him away Shepard?"

Shepard didn't say anything and instead cupped his face and brought him in for a short kiss, before breaking it as gunfire could be heard and the running of feet as well as cursing came from just in front of them

"You guys up for another round?"

Was all Shepard could hear as James yelled over at them and he stood up slowly, his gun firing slower than usual and his biotics way weaker.

He attempted to dodge some bullets that was sent right at him but he slipped in the mud and fell down with a heavy grunt.

"Fuck! Shepards down"

All he could see was the clouds above them growing darker and darker until he felt something hit his face. Something wet and cold.

"Rain, it has to fucking rain"

He turns his head over to see James kneeling right beside him in his old cover as he waits for his shields to regenerate. But before they could fully a explosion rings out and the man is thrown right on top of Shepard.

"Ouch.."

"Sorry Loco"

Before Shepard could say anything else multiple soldiers surround him and James, as well as brings Kaidan to kneel down right beside them and force them to kneel too.

"Looks like the end"

He whispers barely audible over the community channel, which causes Kaidan to look over at him with a grimace

"So is seems Shepard, so it seems"

He closes his eyes as the soldiers draw pistols and aim at the back of each of their heads.

"Do we have your surrender?"

Shepard looks up at the man that's suppose to be the one in charge and smiles at him, the looks in his eyes full of hate but his smile amused.

"No you don't, we'll never surrender"

The one in charge stares hard at him for a moment before nodding his head and flicking his hand at them

"Kill them"

"I-"

Before he could finish a blue wave flashes over them and sends the soldiers flying off into the water, where they drowned and died.

Kaidan and James look around In confusion while Shepard simply laughs and sinks into the mud a little further he falls to his hands and knees

"What's so funny?"

Shepard simply kept laughing as Kaidan crawled over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him up so there eyes meet for a moment before he smiles

"I told you that there was a second team right?"

"Yeah?.."

"It seems they dealt with their friends a lot easier then we did"

Kaidan simply shakes his head as Shepard pulls him close for a hug and rests his head on his shoulders

"What a night.."

"Never surrender Shepard?"

"Never.."

He muttered to himself and Kaidan as Liara, Javik and Tali walk up, there body language saying it all

"It seems you guys got yourselves into a fine mess"

"Thanks for the help Liara"

"Anytime Shepard, let's get back to the Normandy"

Shepard simply nodded as he felt his heavy start to drop, but pulled it back up but it dropped again as he realized he was exhausted.

He heard sounds but he couldn't make them out as he passed out with the last thing he saw was Kaidan frowning down at him with worry in his eyes.


End file.
